KiriBaku
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: KirishimaXBakugo one-shot. Kinda random. The BakuSquads studing and later on theres a confession.


Bakugo and his friends are sitting together working on homework. Well Bakugo's doing his homework and they're copying.

"So Bakugo? What do you say?" The pink girl asks.

The explosion boy doesn't look up from his paper "Fuck off, Alien."

She pouts "It's Ashido Mina. Ash-i-do Mi-na it's not that hard to understand?"

"Look. Shit hair, Drooly, Soy sauce face, Alien. I'm not gonna answer any of your fucking stupid questions."

"We just wanna know if you've been in love before?" The big with weird elbows says. Soy sauce face aka Sero

Bakugo "None of your fucking business."

Drooly aka Denki "Also question? Do you like Ochako?"

Bakugo's hand explodes the pencil he was holding "What was that?! Why the fuck would I like round-face?! She's so fucking annoying! All she does is talk about Deku and Glasses!! Her voice is fucking annoying!!"

The red head, Shit hair aka Kirishima, casually says "So? You don't like Ochako? Anyone in our class? Tell me at least? Please?? I won't tell them!"

Bakugo looks him up and down then whispers something into his ear.

Kirishima slouches "Fine…"

Bakugo nods and goes back to his homework.

A few minutes later

Mina "So? Everyone, if you had to kiss anyone in our class, who would it be?"

Sero thinks for a moment "Probably Shoji? You guys?"

Denki "Jiro no doubt!"

Kirishima "You guy's know so no need to say it!"

Bakugo doesn't say anything.

Mina "What about you Bakugo?"

"Fuck off."

"What about you Ashido?"

"Mmmmm? Maybe Momo? Or Shoto? Those two are the two hottest in the class!"

"No argument."

"Can't argue."

"Almost."

"They're tied for third."

"Wait? Bakugo What was that?"

Bakugo shrugs "I said 'They're tied for third' did you not hear me Drooly?"

Denki smirks "Who are the first two?"

Bakugo smirks "Me and me in costume."

"Bakugo"

"Come on!"

"Hey? Katsuki? I was wondering-"

Kirishima is cut off by confused looks from their friends.

Kirishima "Huh? Did I say something?"

Mina "Y-you just called Bakugo by first name…"

Denki "And lived…"

Sero "What's going on?"

"Eijiro beat me in a practice match. We made a bet. If he won then he could call me by first name. If I won then he'd stop trying to call me 'Katsuki'." Bakugo explains not looking up.

"E-Eijiro?!"

"Kirishima What?!"

The red head smiles "I beat him twice."

Bakugo finally looks up "He beat me in an unfair game!"

Kirishima smiles "A snowball fight."

They all laugh.

Bakugo "Shut the fuck up… and Eijiro that was fucking unfair. Especially since you know damn well that my quirk doesn't let me hold cold things very long. Hell sometimes ice cream will melt!"

Kirishima boops Bakugo's nose "Wrong! You can hold cold things just not when you're mad!"

A faint almost unnoticeable blush appears over Bakugo's cheeks.

Unfortunately it wasn't faint enough.

Denki "Bakubro? Why're you turning red?"

Sero "Hide. I think he's mad…"

Mina "No? This is different? Wait- Okay Yeah! Now he's mad!"

Bakugo's already holding an explosive fist in front of them.

Kirishima pats Bakugo's head and Bakugo curses under his breath going back to his work.

The three look at each other confused at the two boys.

Next week.

Denki, Sero, and Mina are walking to Bakugo's dorm room.

Denki "So we never found out?"

Sero "What's up between the two?"

Mina shrugs "Its hard to guess."

They stop outside Bakugo's room and hear voices inside.

"Eijiro… I- I didn't know…"

"Well? Katsuki? You do know now. I decided it was time."

Mina puts her hand in front of Denki and Sero.

Mina "Did you hear that? Let's listen."

Bakugo "Wait! Eijiro don't go!"

They hear the footsteps coming to the door and more footsteps follow and put a hand on the door.

Kirishima "Katsuki it's clear you don't feel the same way. So we can just be friends. Now let me go."

Bakugo "Eijiro what the fuck are you talking about?"

They hear Eijiro (likely) turn around

Eijiro "When I told you, you had no reaction!"

Bakugo steps back "Well how would you react if the hottest guy you've ever met and the guy you've been in love randomly said, while studying, 'I think I'm in love with you'?!?! Of course I wouldn't react?! I don't know how to?! I don't understand emotions! So how the fuck would I know what to fucking say?!"

The three cover their mouths to keep from yelling.

Silence on both sides of the door. Until finally "I've loved you since we met. Eijiro didn't you think that there was a reason I let you in? That I didn't completely push you away? Denki, Ashido, Sero? They're all my friends now. But remember at first? They were scared of me too. Then they just hated me. I don't understand why you tried so hard to get to know me. I don't understand why you didn't just leave me alone. It's just that…"

He trails off.

Denki whispers "I wish I could see what's going on?"

Mina lights up and drags them into Kirishima's dorm room (right next to Bakugo's). Mina uses her acid to make tiny holes in the wall.

They look inside and see Bakugo and Kirishima standing there not saying anything.

Bakugo's the same color as Kirishima's hair as he says "Say something Eijiro! Please…"

Kirishima smiles "You're adorable when blushing."

Bakugo blushes even more as Kirishima smiles.

Sero "Mina. Denki."

Both nod and Mina takes a video while Denki takes pictures.

Bakugo looks down but glances at Eijiro as he nervously stutters out "Eijiro… d-do you wanna… go out…with me?"

Kirishima smiles at his deep blush and tilts Bakugo's head so their lips are only inches apart.

Just as their lips meet the three spying nearly scream.

Kirishima "Does that answer your question?"

Bakugo fails to make words and covers his face "You can't just fucking do that without a warning! That's embarrassing…"

Kirishima smiles and takes a picture of his blushing boyfriend.

Bakugo tried to grab his phone but fails

"Delete that! You fucker! Delete it!!"

Kirishima laughs and makes it his home screen just to piss him off.

2 days later

The four of them are sitting together working on homework waiting for Kirishima when…

"Bakugo? I have a random question?" The pink girl ask.

Bakugo "If you're gonna ask what the fucking answer for #1 is, the goddamn answers 872."

Mina "Not the question but thank you! The question was 'Are you and Kirishima a thing'?"

Bakugo turns slightly pink "Fuck off!"

Denki "Also? I found Kirishima's phone in class earlier. Cool home screen. Check it out, Bakugo."

Bakugo turns the color of Kirishima's hair and grabs the phone but misses.

Denki "Well?"

Sero "It's surprising to see you blush?"

"Shut the fuck up!!!"

"Teasing time!!"

Bakugo uses his explosions and blast away.

End

 _What ya think? Just a quicky I wrote!_


End file.
